<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Nowhere by Dear_alexander_potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758001">Going Nowhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_alexander_potter/pseuds/Dear_alexander_potter'>Dear_alexander_potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakup, Going Nowhere, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Relationship(s), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_alexander_potter/pseuds/Dear_alexander_potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic for Going Nowhere by Darren Criss.</p><p>Blaine looks back on him and Kurt's breakup</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>
    <i>I’m going nowhere, </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>I can’t move forward, </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>I’m so much colder than I’ve been, </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Since say October </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>When we were closer </i>
  </p><p>
    <i> And it was love that we were in </i>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>Blaine misses Kurt. So much. It makes his heart ache, he wants to tear himself apart, he’s already beaten himself up about it enough. He tried to be normal, for his friends, Sam and Tina didn’t need this in their lives. Even Brittany was dealing with her breakup better than him, but then again she’s Brittany.  </p><p>She’s Brittany, <i>and </i>she didn’t cheat on the person she loved most. </p><p> </p><p>
      <i>If I was a smarter man<br/>
I'd understand<br/>
I'm alone when I look in the mirror<br/>
We said our goodbyes then<br/>
But I close my eyes and<br/>
You're still here </i>
    </p><p>Blaine’s not stupid. He knows it’s his fault. Kurt did nothing wrong, he was just living his life. </p><p> At the time Blaine had seen the fact that they weren’t talking as much as a sign that there simply wasn’t room for him in Kurt’s life. It was a stupid, irrational decision, and the worst bit was that as soon as he did it he knew it was all wrong. He knew that they were meant to be together. He knew that they could have just talked about it, that Kurt would have listened and they could have worked it out together. </p><p>Now every time he closed his eyes he saw it all again. He saw Kurt’s face the moment he told him, he saw the tears running down his cheeks, he saw the pain that he had caused written all over his soulmates face. </p><p>
      <i>I'm going nowhere<br/>
Just getting older<br/>
Watching the whole world pass me by<br/>
Against better reason<br/>
I take memories in<br/>
Sit back and repeat them every night </i>
    </p><p> </p><p>Blaine dreamt every night of when they were together. He dreamed of all their duets, the way it made him feel to hear their voices together. He dreamed of future duets he had planned that now would never happen. </p><p><i>And maybe I stay too long<br/>
Overplay this song<br/>
I don't mind, I'm inclined to agree<br/>
If I'm going nowhere<br/>
Then there is nowhere I'd rather be </i> </p><p>Blaine was tired of everyone telling him to move on. Did they not understand. Kurt had been his life, everything reminded Blaine of him. He was the reason he moved to Mckinley, he was the one who talked to him when no one else would. Kurt’s family had become his own; Burt and Carole had done more for him than his parents had his entire life. It had taken a while for Finn to warm up to him but now they were their own sort of brothers and he probably cared more than Cooper ever did.  </p><p>Carole and Burt had insisted he could still come round but it wouldn’t be the same. He no longer had a reason to be there. Without Kurt he lost half his family. And the other half – glee club – well most of them couldn’t stand the sight of him anyway. They all knew what he’d done. Only Sam and Tina really talked to him. At least this whole thing had made their friendship stronger, he tried to see the brighter side once again.  </p><p>Without them though, he dreaded what he might have become, how much further he may have sunk. </p><p>
      <i>I wonder if she remembers anything<br/>
The way that I do her<br/>
Wonder if pre-September ever was<br/>
A way we were<br/>
It's all a blur </i>
    </p><p>Blaine found himself questioning if it had ever been love. He hated himself for that. Of course it had been love, he loved Kurt and Kurt loved him, how had he ever managed to forget that, even for a second. </p><p>Him and Kurt were all he had ever been sure about, their relationship was the best thing he had.  </p><p>
      <i>I'm going nowhere<br/>
You said it's over<br/>
Still, I look forward to the Fall<br/>
Another October<br/>
I'm sorry I know you're<br/>
Expecting a less than sober call </i>
    </p><p>Blaine had to believe that it would work out though. He tried to stay focussed on the future. After graduation he would go to New York, for a while he wasn’t sure if he could anymore but then he realised that he couldn’t just give up on another one of his dreams. He couldn’t lose any more. </p><p>He didn’t want to fall apart more than he already had, he couldn’t screw his whole life up again. </p><p>Besides if he saw Kurt there, there was a chance he might take Blaine back, maybe they could patch things up. Maybe everything would be okay again. </p><p>
      <i>And maybe you're right, I'm scared</i><br/>
And my go-nowhere-ing<br/>
Is making it hard to believe<br/>
That I'm going nowhere<br/>
And there is nowhere I'd rather be 
    </p><p>Blaine was scared. Of course he was. He was scared of what the future would bring, what might happen with him and Kurt.  </p><p>But just now he still had hope, and he trusted that him and Kurt would work things out, that maybe his whole world didn’t have to revolve around his ex-boyfriend.  </p><p>If Kurt was his soulmate surely they would find a way, he just couldn’t handle that right now, maybe he just had to focus on himself for a while.  </p><p>For now he was going nowhere, and, for now that was fine.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>